Sentimental
by xdreamernumbuhfour
Summary: For everyone wondering about Hidan's baby mama in Little Clouds. One Jashinist plus one Jashinist equals a baby Jashinist! Or violence. . .


**Sentimental**

**Summary: For everyone wondering about Hidan's baby mama in Little Clouds. One Jashinist plus one Jashinist equals a baby Jashinist! Or violence. . .**

**Disclaimer: I own Sorano and Kazuhiko, everything else is either property of Kishimoto-sensei or the great, DaniZaraki.**

* * *

The first time Hidan meets Sorano, he's in covered in blood from the ritual he just finished. For a moment, she just stares at him awkwardly and Hidan contemplates killing her too (secretly of course, Pein would punish him if he broke the rules that he had laid out). Then she smiles, her face lighting up and releases her grip on the locket she had been clutching. A circle around an upside down triangle was carved into it. Hidan blinks, surprised to find another of his faith.

The next time they meet, it's in a village near the base. He sees her sitting on the wall outside a restaurant and gains her attention by yanking on her long, pale blue hair. She slugs him for that, proving that though she may be small, she's fucking strong! Alice laughs her ass off at that, her sounds of delight nearly drowned out by his swearing. Itachi and Sasori smirk, the Uchiha adjusting his grip on his infant son. Kakuzu thanks Sorano for hitting him and asks her to do it more often. Hidan flips him off.

Hidan and Sorano run into each other many more times after that, usually in that same village and some times in the forest. Each time she smiles at him and attempts to keep her fists to herself. She can't help it sometimes because Hidan is so damn annoying.

One morning, Hidan gets the shock of his life when he comes into the kitchen, demanding breakfast, and finds Sorano sitting at the table. She beams at him, adjusting the squirming Sanaa in her lap and bids him good morning. Hidan gapes at her until Alice throws something that hits him in the face. The silver haired Jashinist swears and Sorano laughs.

The House of Pein becomes a common place for Sorano to hang out at after that. She's usually found wherever Kakuzu is or in the gardens, hiding from the rain beneath an umbrella, and talking with Zetsu about his rose bushes. Sorano smiles at Hidan whenever he comes looking for her.

One day, Hidan comes across her in the forest. They talk for a while before Sorano does something unexpected. Grabbing Hidan by the collar of his cloak, she drags him down to her level and presses her lips to his. She blushes violently, looking like a blueberry with sunburn. Hidan smirks and cracks a perverted joke, earning himself a punch in the face from an angry bluenette.

Many more kisses are traded between the two and eventually much more than that. Sorano doesn't frequent the base anymore, but Hidan is more than willing to go to her. Sometimes he whines about the people in the base. Other times he teases Sorano to the point where she can't take it anymore and does anything she can to shut him up.

The time comes when Kathryn gets pregnant again and Sorano visits the base to congratulate her. She gets sick shortly after that and Hidan doesn't see her until several weeks later. The silver haired Jashinist faints when she tells him that he's going to be a father, unable to deal with three pregnant women at the same time. Deidara picks on him later, and then runs to get things for Kathryn when she demands them. Kakuzu attempts to kill him for bringing another being into the world that would no doubt run down his precious money supply. Fortunately, Alice is willing to share a few of Tiburon's old baby things with them. Sorano glows.

Nine months pass quickly for the couple, full of strange cravings and emotional breakdowns. The base is full of tense people, everyone being on the pregnant women's bad sides. Not even Kisame and Deidara can calm the two chakraless girls when they get going. Hidan hides under the bed when Sorano goes on a rampage and just leaves the base when Alice goes off at the same time.

Tragedy strikes a few weeks after Kathryn and Deidara's son, Clay is born. Hidan and the others are making bets as to what Alice's child will be -"It's going to be a fucking girl! Jashin-sama told me." - when Sorano gets a surprised look on her face. Sasori, Pein, Konan and Itachi are the only ones that stay calm about it. Hidan is ready to pass out again when two babies are dumped on him, he grips Tiburon and Sanaa gently as Sasori and Konan take Sorano away. Just before they turn the corner, she turns around and gives him a pained smile. I'll see you in a little bit, she promises. Hidan smirks back at her.

Only, she doesn't see him later. Hidan sits on the couch, his newborn son in his numb arms as Sasori explains about the complications she had. But the mantra in his head only goes - Gone gone gone gone she's gone. They weren't in love, (Jashin knows they couldn't have handled that!) but she had become his best friend. He didn't know what to do now. So he just hands the crying child over to his partner and leaves the base.

Hidan stays gone for a week.

When he comes back, he's filthy and looks like crap. But he feels closer to Jashin after a week of praying and a killing spree that Pein has a time explaining out. A few short words from Alice fixes everything and it's a wonder that woman isn't a Kage. Because she would be badass at it. Hidan's accepted Sorano's death, but isn't quite over it yet. He didn't think he would ever be. However, he takes his son back from Kakuzu and goes to his room to just sleep and hold his son.

Hidan names the silver haired baby Kazuhiko, after his miser of a partner much to everyone's surprise, and gives it the last name, Lluvia. It's Spanish for rain. Rain came from the sky, like Kazuhiko came from Sorano. It seemed fitting. Hidan's not much for sentimental shit, but he figures he can do that much. But he takes away from the mushiness by telling everyone that he named the kid after Ame. Nobody believes him, but Pein seems pleased that the kid would be named after his village.

Aiko Uchiha is born a little while later and everyone fawns over her. She's dark haired like all the Uchihas, but has big blue eyes. Itachi's incredibly protective of her and Clay cries whenever they get too close to each other. Alice thinks her new baby is hilarious and Tibby adores her. Kazuhiko attaches himself to her whenever she's close enough and Hidan declares that they're going to be just like him and Alice.

As the years pass, Hidan wonders where the years go in a very parental fashion. Kazuhiko grows at an alarming rate, to him at least, and soon he's tall enough to tower over quite a few of the Akatsuki. And when he smiles, Hidan remembers Sorano. The oldest Jashinist scowls.

Fucking brat made him feel sentimental. Now he had to go kill something. Stupid kid.

* * *

**A/N: *feels depressed and wants to give Hidan a hug* Yeah, this was how I planned out Kazuhiko's history. Originally, Sorano was going to be a priestess from Demon Country, but she took a different course in the story. Hope I didn't depress anyone too badly.**


End file.
